RESOURCE SUPPORT CORE: BIOINFORMATICS RESOURCE CORE (BRC) ABSTRACT Bioinformatics Resource Core (BRC) The overall objective of the BRC is to enhance the success of Emory University's U54 SCORE research program through high quality collaborative support in biostatistics, bioinformatics, data management, and SCORE-related education and training, including assistance with study design, implementation, data collection, analysis, and publication. The BRC will leverage the strong and vibrant links across the faculty at Emory University (Emory) engaged in women's health research and sex/gender science and the Department of Biostatistics and Bioinformatics in the Rollins School of Public Health (RSPH) at Emory to efficiently connect the proposed and potential SCORE researchers with BRC quantitative experts dedicated to promoting the overall Emory SCORE mission. Key activities of the BRC include data collection, management and integration across the three SCORE research projects and the Atlanta Clinical Research Site (CRS) of the Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS), providing biostatistical and bioinformatics services for each SCORE research project, as well as serving as biostatistics and bioinformatics analytic mentors for applicants to the Career Enhancement Core (CEC) for pilot funding in the area of women's health and sex differences as well as subsequent data management and analytical support of awarded CEC pilot projects. The BRC contributes to the overall goals of the Emory U54 SCORE research program by enhancing the scientific rigor of SCORE research, increasing the efficiency of SCORE resources by overseeing and integrating data collected from each research project, and by ensuring that junior investigators interested in performing SCORE research have the appropriate analytical mentorship to ensure competitive and well- designed research projects.